Happy Birthday Katara
by animegalnya
Summary: A week after Sozin's Comet. Aang doesn't know what to give Katara for her birthday. Kataang. First Avatar fanfic. No flames please.


Ok, so this is my first Avatar fanfic. I watched the final four episodes today and LOVED THEM!! The ending was awesome and I knew that it would be Kataang. Teehee. Ahem. So, I came up with this. ENJOY!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. …Which means that I have absolutely no idea when Katara's birthday is. Oops.

Happy Birthday, Katara

Aang sighed, rolling onto his back.

A week had passed since his battle with Ozai. He lived in the South Pole with Katara and the Southern Water Tribe. Sokka lived in Kyoshi with Suki, but they frequently visited the South Pole; they technically had two homes. Toph lived in Ba Sing Se in a house next to Iroh's tea shop; Toph, The Duke, and Pipsqueak were his only employees. The Mechanist and Tao still lived in the Northern Air Temple, but their friends visited them every now and then. Zuko and Mai lived together in the Royal Palace where they were frequently visited by Ty Lee. The four nations were at peace and Aang and Zuko continued to work together to rebuild the world. Everything was finally ok…except for one problem.

Katara's birthday was tomorrow and Aang had no idea what to get her.

He was out of ideas. It was driving him crazy. If he still had hair, he'd be ripping it out right now. "I have no idea what to do."

"About what?"

Aang fell off of Appa's back, plunging head first into the snow. He looked up to see Katara laughing at him.

She held her hand out to help him up. "Sorry, Aang."

He smiled, taking her hand. He brushed the snow off of him when he was on his feet. "It's ok."

She smiled. "Sokka and Suki are here."

He smiled back. "Great! Now I can ask him…!" He stopped mid-sentence. "Uh…I mean…Ask him how Ty Lee is?"

She blinked once, but decided not to ask. She took his hand. "Come on, they brought a friend."

When they got back to the village, Aang heard someone complaining. "Where is he? I can't see if this place is completely made of ice! And my feet are getting cold!"

Aang smiled. "Toph!"

She grinned. "Finally! Hey Twinkle Toes!"

Aang hugged her. "How's the tea shop?"

She shrugged. "It's ok. Pipsqueak spilled tea on The Duke a few days ago. It's not exactly exciting, but we finally got to hear the rest of the joke Zuko told us. He's actually funny." She was silent for a moment. "Ok, I'm stalling." She held out her hand, revealing a flower made of metal. "Happy early Birthday Katara."

Katara smiled as she accepted the gift. "Thanks, Toph. It's beautiful."

"We got you something, too." Suki elbowed Sokka.

"Huh? Oh, ya." He handed her a roll of parchment with a bracelet made of beads wrapped around it.

"The bracelet's from me, and the picture…"

Katara's face dropped as she examined the picture.

"…is from Sokka." Suki finished.

"Why is there an 'x' over my face?"

Sokka pointed at a circle by her feet. "You're water bending."

Aang looked over her shoulder. "Am I wearing a dress?"

"No! It's your monk clothes!"

Katara and Aang exchanged a look before looking back at the painting. They blushed when they saw the heart around them.

"Thanks guys. So how long are you staying?"

"A few hours. We have to take Toph back to Ba Sing Se before The Boulder and The Hippo get there." Sokka waved to Hakota. "Dad!" He took Suki's hand before they walked over to his house.

Toph was back on the boat, wrapping a blanket around her as she bended a rock she brought with her to keep her occupied.

Aang smiled as he looked at the painting again. "Well…I think he's gotten a little bit better."

Katara blushed. "The heart doesn't look bad."

He smiled at her. He looked confused when he looked back at the picture. "Are we holding hands or is there a giant snowball between us?"

--

Before they left, Aang asked the others if they could give him any ideas for Katara's birthday present. Sokka suggested a snow sculpture of her, Suki suggested a poem, and Toph was asleep. Aang was back where he started.

He was walking back towards Appa when he heard Katara calling his name. He waited for her to catch up to him before walking back to Appa. There was silence between them for a while as Aang tried to figure out what to say. He still couldn't think of anything to get her for her birthday, and he was going to ask her what she wanted when she spoke first.

"Are you ok? You've been acting weird since yesterday. Do you want to talk about something?"

He shook his head. "No. I'm fine."

She was still a little worried, but decided to drop it when they reached Appa.

They climbed onto Appa's back, being careful not to wake him up. Katara leaned against Aang's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"The stars look beautiful, don't they?"

Aang smiled at her. "Ya, they do." He murmured.

She felt butterflies forming in her stomach as he leaned closer to her. Their lips were centimeters apart when Sokka shouted, "Have you seen my boomerang?!"

Aang's head fell onto her shoulder.

Sokka smirked. "Oops. Am I interrupting something?"

Suki took his hand. "It was next to Toph the whole time." She looked at Katara's red face and Sokka's grin. "Come on, Sokka. We need to get going."

"Aw…I don't get to watch?" He complained dramatically. Suki dragged him away before Katara could get to him.

Aang wrapped his arms around Katara when they were gone. She rested her head against his shoulder. They laid down on Appa's back, staring at the stars. Katara's eyes fluttered closed. "We should probably head back to the village." Aang said as he started to sit up.

Katara held onto his arm. "Can we stay here tonight?"

He smiled at her before laying down again. She moved closer to him when he wrapped his arms around her again. "Goodnight Katara." He kissed her lips before closing his eyes. She smiled, closing her eyes as she fell asleep in his arms.

When Katara woke up, she was shivering. She realized that Aang wasn't next to her. "Aang?" She moved closer to Appa's head to see him throwing some hay into Appa's waiting mouth. "Morning Katara!" He jumped onto Appa's back. He took a blanket off of his shoulder so that he could wrap it around her. "Happy Birthday."

She smiled. "Thanks."

Aang pulled something out from behind his back. "I know it's not much, but…I couldn't think of anything else. Sorry." Katara practically threw herself at him. She smiled. "I love it." She held an exact replica of herself that he had made completely out of ice.

"It's not as pretty as the real thing, but I tried." He said, looking at his hands.

She blushed. She kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"There's one more thing." He leaned forward. "I love you, Katara." He closed the gap between their lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. They pulled apart, breathless. She smiled. "I love you, too, Aang."

They watched the sunrise in silence. It was one of the best birthdays of Katara's life.


End file.
